vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Avaflava1
Hello Avaflava-san! I'm so happy if you decided to help us in the "notable pages" section. It's really a big project, and we're kinda short on contributors. You can find the tutorial on using the template here, but if you still have some questions about anything related to notable pages, you can ask me in my talk page! Esperancia 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Notable Song section Yes, I'm the 'dude' who keeps deleting The Worst Carnival. I know it made it to the rankings, I know the famous Live-P and illustrator Rioko made it, but it only ''reached 100,000 views. I already discussed this with Esperancia, and the notable pages will be using the views in Nico Nico Douga. It's not possible to put all 100,000 views videos featuring Rin in the notable section (for that'll waste too much time and space) so Rin's notable section should be above 200,000. Or 300,000, maybe. I'm glad you're contributing but if you want to add the songs for Rin please add the ones above 200,000 views in Nico Nico Douga, not in YouTube, because not all of them are official reprints. Unknown.System 11:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, it's nice to see contributors here XP Unknown.System 03:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've never heard of Dreaming Leaf, so... : Somebody put it 'cover by Rin', I'll go change it then~ Unknown.System 02:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would be appreciative if you had participated in the Blog and Talk pages about this, instead of moving the pages without discussion. User_blog:Esperancia/Renaming_notable_song_pages -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? This is the first time I feel enraged. As Bunai said, before you do everything, YOU SHOULD HAVE TALK TO ME, '''TO US' in the BLOG FIRST! I, have EXPLAINED WHY I CHANGE THE PAGES INTO Songs featuring Vocaloid! Ugh, I can't believe this. Esperancia 22:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :^_^ calmness :I know it can be tedious to rename pages but other than that, the content remains the same for further updating. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Lol yes, sorry for overreacting. And sorry again for capslock abuse. And sorry again... to Ava-san. It's not that bad, really. It's just that it's morning now in my place, and I kinda surprised about the edit, hehe. xD Esperancia 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: It's alright! It's *looks at clock* 9:38 @ night here in Groton, CT, just to say that, and I really didn't know about the talk page, honest. I'm still kinda new to this, and I just wanted to help. Soooooooooooooo........Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........OMG IT'S AN EMPTY CHAIR! WHY IS IT THERE!? SHOULDN'T THERE BE 8 PEOPLE HERE?! Canada: *sighs* Avaflava1 01:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not being calm gets you nowhere, doing it too often gets you a temporay ban from editing... Just noting... Its against our policies. At least reframe from using caplocks. If you want, next time your peeved come to me or the other staff members first and we'll handle this for you. We have to play nice here you know, its bad for a wikias reputation. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Notable song template Hello! Sorry if I'm not around as much, I'm concentrating myself in Utaite wiki nowadays (I've left that wiki for too long!). Which picture do you want to use for "SPiCa"? Well, since the template only accept images that have been uploaded to the wiki beforehand, you should upload the pictures first, then put the file's name in the image field. Or you can put the name first and upload the images with the same file name you put in the template. It will change the "wip" placeholder images. Esperancia 01:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!!!! Well, I made a headshot of Miku in SPiCa, and I was wondering why only th picutre I downloaded from here was working, thanks! AND WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEM TO FAIL WHEN USING THE TEMPLATE?! XD Avaflava1 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hatsune Miku's Song featuring page Uh, I just saw your edits... Have you read the template tutorial yet? "It says The 100 x 100 px icon of the Vocaloid featured on the song." A 100x100 icon. Can you please fix that? Unknown.System 05:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I've read the tutorial, and whenever I try to resize the icons to 100x100, it doesn't work................maybe it's the editor I'm using? I don't know, I'm still kinda new to this, so, yeah.........Avaflava1 15:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : What kind of editor are you using, exactly...? Maybe I can help you? : I've been printscreening and pasting it to paint in a 100x100 file, that's it. Unknown.System 16:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I use LunaPic most of the time, but when I printscreen I use Photobucket. So, yeah, can'' ''you help me? Avaflava1 17:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC)